yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Child
Wild Child is the third Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by the J-Pop duo moumoon. It debuted on April 9th 2012, alongside " ". Wild Child is also the name of the single that features this song, which was released May 2nd, 2012. The single contains the following musics: *01.Wild Child *02.Start it now *03.Wild Child (instrumental) *04.Start it now (instrumental) Videos Ending y5WCAqTN_Wk Full Version U2ELY-tSqtg Instrumental (Full version) 4TBjch4FONg Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 加速させて　次へ行こうか、高鳴るビート Ｌｉｓｔｅｎ、　ｂｏｙｓ　ａｎｄ　ｇｉｒｌｓいたいけな　少年少女の秘密 ほんとは衝動的、かつ　ワイルドなんだ　知らないでしょ？ 手に負えない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　学ぶリアル 予測不可能を貫いて　毅然とカードを切るのさ いつだってそう　迷う時は一度目を閉じるよ ツトップかける　そこが境界線 ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ　後悔なんてしたくないから 傷ついても　今は躊躇なんてできないんだ 諦めない　明日は今日より輝くから 真剣さ　闘いを極めてゆくだけ 常に自由に　おもしろくなるよ　毎日がＦＩＧＨＴ Kana ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで かそくさせて　つぎへいこうか、たかなるビート リッスン、　ボーイズ　アンド　ガールズいたいけな　しょうねんしょうじょのひみつ ほんたわしょうどうてき、かつ　ワイルドなんど　しらないでしょ? てにおえない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　まなぶリアル よそくふかのうをつらめいて　きぜんとカードをきるのさ いつだってそう　まようときはいちどめをとじるよ ストップかける　そこがきょうかいせん ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで とまらないよ　こうかいなんてしたくないから きずついても　いまはちゅうちょなんてできないんだ あきらめない　あすはきょうよりかがやくから しんけんさ　たたかいをきわめてゆくだけ つねにじゆうに　おもしろくなるよ　まいにちがファイト Romaji Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made kasoku sasete tsugi e ikou ka, takanaru bīto Rissun bōizu ando gāruzu itaikena shounen shoujo no himitsu honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda shiranai desho? Te ni oenai sore de ii janai yanchashite manabu riaru yosokufukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kādo wo kiru no sa itsudatte sou mayou toki ha ichidome wo tojiru yo sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukaisen Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Kizutsuitemo ima ha chūcho nante dekinainda akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara Shinkensa tatakai wo kiwamete yukudake tsune ni jiyū ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga faito Translation Keeping this victory close as I pose for the victory will I go next, as I speed up, this pounding heart. Listen, boys and girls. The secret behind all the innocent kids like you is really that you're just so spontaneous, wild as can be. I take it you don't know? But being completely uncontrolled is not good even if you're troublesome, ya gotta learn for real. You have to go right through the unpredictable and shuffle your cards with goal in mind. Any time when you think you've lost your way, close your eyes for a moment and stop yourself, and you'll see the boundary line. Keeping this victory close as I pose for the victory I'm never gonna stop, 'cuz I don't want things like regret. Even if I'm hurt, now's not the time to hesitate I'm not gonna give up, because tomorrow shines from today. Seriousness just makes me fight harder I'll always be free and fun, 'cuz every day's a fight. Characters * III * IV * V * Astral * Anna Kozuki (episode 60 on) * Caswell * Cathy Catherine * Droite * Dr. Faker * Flip * Gauche * Hart Tenjo * Kite Tenjo * Mr. Heartland * Mr. Kay * Reginald Kastle * Sachi * Sei * Tori Meadows * Tron * Yuma Tsukumo Duel Monsters Monster Appearance * Black Ray Lancer * Cat Girl * Cat Girl Magician * Gagaga Girl * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray Card Appearance * Blustering Winds * Goblindbergh * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia Gallery Wild Child Single.jpg|The cover of the single Wild Child CD.jpg|The cover of the CD Wild Child DVD + CD.jpg|The cover of the DVD + CD Trivia * The two characters appearing in the cover of the single behind Yuma are the vocalist of the band, Yuka, and the composer and guitarist Kousuke Masaki. * Behind Sei and Sachi during the scene where Cathy Catherine is defeating Yuma, Reginald Kastle can be seen watching the duel. Category:Songs